Pierced
by annamoore
Summary: McBarbie Highschool AU for CatCatCityBitch, Joe tries out for swim team and his teacher gives him some hands-on training. Warnings for sex.


Joe had thought about what Barbie would look like without a shirt on. Once or twice.

Three or four times.

_Okay_, a lot.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do in sport class, and the fact that his gym teacher was six feet of _sexyblondstubblelegsholyshit_ meant that his imagination had ample time to wander.

Especially when Mr. Dale Barbara _(Just Barbie, guys)_ wore those tight sport shirts that stretched across his chest so you could see the outline of his nipples –

And sure, it wasn't that cold, but those nipples…

Oh man.

Joe wanted to _bite_ them.

Which is why it made situations like being alone in Barbie's office _very_ awkward.

"You wanted to see me, Barbie?" Joe asked, stepping across the threshold and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Joe," Barbie answered from behind the desk, he snapped shut his laptop and smiled easily, the little scar on his lip pulling taut and making Joe want to lick it.

_Concentrate. _

"You mentioned being interested in swim team a few weeks back, I was wondering if you wanted to try out still? We got three places left." Barbie offered, coming around to the other side of the desk and leaning against it, his long legs stretching out in front of him. "I reckon you look like a swimmer," Barbie smiled, gesturing to Joe's body with a general wave of his hand.

Joe's face heated, wondering if Barbie was maybe picturing what _he_ looked like shirtless.

It wasn't much.

"Oh, uh, sure." Joe nodded, "Yeah, I could… I could try out, yeah."

"You don't _have_ to, Joe. But if you want, swim trials are tomorrow morning at seven a.m." Barbie said, smiling lopsidedly, and in that moment Joe decided he would do whatever it took to see that lopsided smile aimed at him again.

So yeah, he had a big, gay crush on his teacher.

One that apparently meant he'd do things like willingly show up to school at 7 a.m. with his swim suit in a backpack and his hair still flattened on one side from sleep.

He stepped into the gym, heading over to the pool area and letting the chlorine smell hit him, taking the blow with a mild face-scrunch as he made his way to the locker rooms.

They were empty, which might have struck him as suspicious if he had been a) more awake, and b) less excited about the fact that he was about to see Barbie. He changed into his swim wear and then walked out to where the pool was,

Or he died in the locker room and his spirit moved on to heaven without his knowledge, because _Barbie was shirtless. _

He was finishing off a lap when Joe came in, stepping out of the water like one of those hyper-sexual adverts for perfume, water trickling down the line of his pecs and abs to the blue trunks that were just-

Not even registering on Joe's peripherals after he noticed Barbie's nipples.

Which might have been weird, except for Barbie had them _pierced. _

Joe's vocabulary was severely reduced so it took him a few tries to respond when Barbie said _hello._

"I was gunna contact you, but I didn't have your number. Swim team trials got moved to Thursday." Barbie said with an apologetic shrug. "But if you like, you can just trial for me now?"

"Oh," Joe said, moving his towel to subtly cover more of his body now that Barbie was standing in front of him, golden brown tan cut with the pale white of his thighs and feet, hair plastered against his legs and arms and chest and _nipple piercings. _

"Uh, sure." Joe managed, and Barbie gave him a lopsided grin and gestured back to the pool.

"Shall we then?" he asked, stepping back towards the deep end, feet curled around the ledge before he coiled and sprang, diving into the water seamlessly and leaving Joe wishing that the water was more transparent because he had only just realized how fantastic Barbie's ass was.

"Coming, McAlister?" Barbie called from the water.

Joe reluctantly dropped his towel and dove in.

The water was chill, making goosebumps immediately break out across his skin as he resurfaced, shaking hair out of his face.

"I'll get your times on backstroke, freestyle and butterfly." Barbie said, hauling his body onto the edge of the pool, pressing a few buttons on his watch – of course he wore a _waterproof watch. _

"Sure." Joe smiled, his sister had taught him all of his strokes, and they used to race whenever they went to their grandparents house – they had a pool in the backyard that was shaped strangely and always had too much chlorine in it.

Barbie gave him a nod, so Joe kicked over to the edge of the deep end and stared down to the shallow end of the pool, only twenty-five meters.

He had beaten Angie at backstroke when he was fourteen.

He took a deep breath, spared one last glance at his stupidly sexy sport teacher, and kicked off from the wall.

xXx

"That's a qualify!" Barbie wooped from the edge of the pool, grinning madly as Joe dragged himself up the stairs. His muscles were burning and he was actually sweating under water dripping off him, but he could put that aside to warm to the fact that Barbie was impressed with his swimming abilities.

"Excellent, McAlister, we're definitely going to benefit from having you on the team." Barbie told him, grabbing his towel and tossing it to Joe. Joe smiled gratefully as he wrapped it around his shoulders, shaking his head to fleck droplets of water across the concrete bordering the pool.

"Wanna head to the showers?" Barbie asked him, and the way he said it sent double entendre's flying through his mind so suddenly that Joe had to look up at him, just to see what his face would look like in that moment.

Barbie was smiling at him still, that grin that made him think of a happy puppy, scar on his lip standing stark white.

"Showers?" Joe repeated, and Barbie's smile shifted so he was _biting his lip_, the plush pink turned blotching white against the pressure of his teeth. "Yeah." Joe breathed.

They walked to the locker rooms together, Joe trying not to get distracted by the shirtlessness of the teacher he had imagined shirtless so many times.

When they reached the shower, though, it was clear that Joe had bigger things to worry about.

Those things being Barbie casually walking in and taking a shower stall, the curtain closing and blue trunks suddenly appearing, hanging over the edge of the stall, running water spluttering out of the head of the shower and, yeah.

Joe was hard.

He looked despairingly at the shower next to Barbie, the stall with the most hot water, and wondered if his penis would actually survive the next ten minutes.

He stepped in and closed the curtain, turning on the shower.

"So, Joe," Barbie's voice was sudden and echoing in the small space, making Joe jump slightly. "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Joe's penis decided that _no_, he was not going to survive because Barbie's voice was rumbling and low and _he was naked in the stall next to him. _

"Not really," Joe replied, slowly stroking a hand up his thigh and puffing out a breath. "How about you?"

"Grading papers, probably." Barbie joked, and Joe huffed out a half-laugh and used the noise break to firmly grasp his erection, ending the laugh on a gasp.

"You ok?" Barbie asked

"Fine," Joe replied, "Just… almost slipped." He improvised, wincing at his own excuse as his hand slicked from the base of his cock to the tip where precum was beading.

"Uh-huh," Barbie sounded like he didn't believe him, and there was a long beat before Barbie said his next sentence.

Joe liked to think of that silence as the calm before the storm, in hind sight.

"Was it the nipple piercings, or the pool water?" He asked

"S-sorry?" Joe replied

"You're hard, Joe. I saw it. That gasp wasn't a pain-filled one. I'm the only person here, so I'm guessing that – unless you have an over active imagination – it's _me_ that caused it."

Joe gaped in the shower, his hand falling from his cock so he could steady himself against the wall.

His thoughts were racing, but they turned to a high pitched white noise of _fuck_ when the curtain to his shower pulled open, and Barbie peered around the edge.

He took in Joe's cock, now filling again that the object of his fantasy was here, and then let his eyes range over Joe's chest, legs, and finally his face. He smirked at Joe's expression, and Joe was powerless to do anything other than stare at what of Barbie was revealed, his face, chest, and part of his stomach – the rest of him was still obscured by the curtain.

Then Joe's gaze fixed firmly on his nipple piercings.

"Yeah, I thought so." Barbie said, like a fond parent, pulling back the curtain entirely to step inside and _holy shit Barbie's cock_, and then close the curtain behind him so they were enclosed in that tight space together. Joe didn't have enough time to contemplate this, though, because then Barbie was stepping into his space and crowding him against the tiled wall, both of them under the feeble spray of the shower.

"You can tell me to stop, Joe." Barbie told him quietly.

"What happens if I don't?" Joe asked, his voice raspy and small, forcing himself to maintain eye contact because as soon as he saw Barbie's cock he was not going to be able to form sentences.

Barbie smirked. "Then I'm going to kiss you, and touch you, and I'm going to eat out that pretty little ass and leave bruises all over your chest and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to see the inside of these showers without getting an erection again." Barbie explained matter-of-factly, and Joe's breath left him in one gasp, his stomach feeling suddenly _tight_ with arousal.

"Please," he whimpered, and Barbie's smirk fell away as he grasped the back of Joe's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was rough, more teeth and tongue than lips, all slick and slippery in the spray of the shower, and they were eating at each other's mouths and Joe's hands were sliding on Barbie's hips, tracing up his abs and flicking over a piercing. Barbie gasped into his mouth, leaning into the touch as Joe did it again, still kissing him as he fiddled carefully with the piercing on his right nipple, jolting the metal and swallowing all the noises Barbie made.

"You like 'em, Joe?" Barbie asked breathlessly, pulling away from his mouth to lightly trail his lips over Joe's cheek, hands wandering to Joe's waist and pressing against his skin with the calloused pads of his fingers.

"Mmhm," Joe hummed, kissing down Barbie's neck until his face was on level with the piercings, and he experimentally took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the bar and feeling Barbie's hands tightening against his waist, pulling him closer so their cocks bumped together and now they were both groaning.

"W-we don't have much time." Barbie told him, tugging against the wet hair on the back of Joe's neck, pulling him away from his nipple and groaning softly as Joe gave a final lap against the metal.

Barbie pressed his mouth back to Joe's, lips softer, tongue probing, his right hand moving around Joe's waist and encircling his cock with clever fingers, making Joe hiss.

"Gonna make you come, Joe." Barbie whispered, "with my hand, just my hand for now. Next time, if there is a next time, gonna drag it out, gonna make you beg for it."

Joe whimpered when Barbie started pumping his hand with sure strokes, water streaking over both of them and making the slide of his fingers feel absolutely _incredible._

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "Want it, want next time." Joe wasn't sure if what he was saying was making sense, thrusting slightly into the circle of Barbie's fingers.

"'Course you do, little slut. Staring at me in class, wearing those tight shorts, _god_, you have no idea." Barbie told him, leaning him back against the cold wall so he could scrape his stubble down Joe's neck and start marking him with hickeys, the teeth-and-lips feel of him making Joe's cock twitch in Barbie's hand.

"Gonna take you in my office," Barbie told him, voice harsh in his ear. "Gonna bend you over my desk and lick your tight hole until it's all wet and open for me."

"_Fuck,"_ Joe whispered, then a litany of "_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." _

"Like that, wouldn't you? Then I'll put my cock in you, pound you into the desk. Maybe I'll sit in my chair, huh? Make you ride me while I sit back and watch. You'd do that for me, wouldn't you, Joe?"

"Yeah, _fuck, _Barbie." Joe breathed, feeling his orgasm coiling, leaning forward to bite down against Barbie's shoulder as he came, come dribbling over Barbie's fist and landing on his chest.

"There you go," Barbie cooed, fingers trailing away from Joe's cock so they could be washed in the stream of water. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Joe managed, head still ringing from the force of his orgasm. "Yeah."

"You gotta get to class, Joe. How about we finish this off in my office after school?" Barbie asked, and Joe nodded eagerly. Barbie smiled, stepping out of the shower and leaving Joe in there by himself, sated and reeling, wondering what the _fuck_ just happened.

"Oh, and Joe?" Barbie called

"Yeah?" Joe asked

"You made the swim team. Practise is every week on Wednesdays at four til five."

Joe grinned to the inside of his shower.

"Ok, Mr. Barbara." Joe replied, and he could almost feel the glare that was being sent his way through the curtain.

"Make that four til six, McAlister." Barbie said, and the door closing to the locker rooms with a definitive sound.

"I love gym," Joe whispered to the cubicle.


End file.
